You're my mistake
by This is my word
Summary: Estaba detrás de un telón, mis manos sujetaban un micrófono, la voz de un hombre me estaba presentando, los aplausos y gritos de la multitud no paraban...He cometido errores en mi vida...pero el error que cometí hace dos días...es el peor de todos... Fic humanizado de Ice Age...(Mismos personajes que en mi fic anterior "Un libro y una leyenda") Espero que les guste! ENJOY.


**Ok…este si es el primer capítulo…espero que les haya gustado el adelanto de la historia…bueno mejor los dejo en paz…ENJOY!**

**1. Capitulo 1: Un error, un comienzo…**

* * *

Estaba detrás de un telón, mis manos sujetaban un micrófono, la voz de un hombre me estaba presentando, los aplausos y gritos de la multitud no paraban. Me voltee para ver la hora, el reloj marcaba las 22:00 hs.; faltaban 5min., para que las telas que tenía enfrente de mi cara se abran. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundo, hasta que volvió a mi uno de mis peores recuerdos…He cometido errores en mi vida, errores pequeños, errores grandes, errores con solución, errores que todavía no arreglé; pero el error que cometí hace 2 días…es el más grande de todos. Mi nombre es Shira Vega y lo que estoy a punto de contarles comenzó hace un tiempo atrás…

* * *

_**2 MESES ATRÁS…**_

Era primavera, los rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte, el sonido de los pájaros invadía la habitación…Yo, dormía igual que una dulce bebe; hasta que la realidad golpeo mi puerta y me despertador sonó. Abrí mis ojos y bufé. Eran las 06.00am. del día más horrible, lunes, lo que significaba…ESCUELA…Me levante y fui al baño para arreglarme un poco, después cambie mi pijama por una ropa casual, luego tome mi teléfono, sujete con odio mi mochila y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida…15seg., después me encontraba cara a cara con el picaporte, sabía que si jalaba de él no iba a tener más opciones que ir a la escuela; si no lo hacía mis padres me castigarían por faltar dos semanas seguidas a clase; por lo que no tuve más chances y, abrí la puerta.

Un tiempo después estaba enfrente de la entrada de la escuela. Esta tenía un gran cartel que decía:

"_**BAILE DE PRIMAVERA… ¿Qué esperas?...Invita ya a tu pareja y amigos y pasa una noche inolvidable; el sábado 29 desde las 20.00pm., hasta las 01.00am.**_"

Como ya les había dicho era primavera y todos en la escuela se alteraban en esta época, claro cada uno por diferentes razones, todas las chicas de la escuela se alteraban porque en estos tiempos los profesores se ponían más generosos, así que dejaban que se cambien de lugares y estas se podían sentar con el chico que les gustaba, ósea podían estar más cerca de los chicos que amaban, en cambio, los varones se alteraban por algo que era exactamente lo contrario…tenían que buscar un lugar en donde refugiarse porque las chicas no los dejaban en paz con el tema de: "Quieres ir al baile conmigo"…o… "Sabes, si quieres podemos ser más, que solamente amigos". Por suerte mis amigas eran "NORMALES" en algunos sentidos…Carly es la mayor del grupo, ella tenía 18 años y, por si no me creen, había repetido unas 2 veces, por eso es que estaba en el mismo grado que Stacy…Stacy es, como decirlo, algo, un poco, ahh...mejor se los explico…ella es la chica que sale con todos los chicos de la escuela, la que tiene como 3 novios a la vez…no era mala persona solamente salía con el primer chico que se le cruzaba por enfrente…Por ultimo esta Sam…ella tiene 16 años y creo que de todas es la más normal, solo que tiene un pequeño defecto…Cuando quiere algo, no descansa hasta conseguirlo…lo que la lleva a un estado de shock total. Ahora que ya conocen a mis amigas, volvamos al presente.

* * *

Entre a la escuela y me encontré con 2 de mis compañeras…Sam y Carly…Faltaba Stacy, lo que me parecía extraño ya que ella era la primera en llegar, pensé que se le había atrasado el transporte, así que me dirigí hasta donde se encontraban las chicas…

-Hola- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola- Contestaron las dos al unísono sonriendo también.

-Qué raro que no estén con Stacy siempre está con ustedes…

-Si es raro que no llegue aun- Dijo Carly.

-En fin, ¿y cómo están? - Pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Bien…-Contesto Sam entre un suspiro.

En eso entro Stacy, sola, con su teléfono en las manos…ella venia como escribiendo algo.

-Hola Stacy- Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, hola chicas- Dijo ella en un tono feliz y con una sonrisa tierna en su cara.

-Hola chicas?...Eso es lo único que nos vas a decir…Donde están tus palabras?- Pregunto Sam.

Stacy siempre que llegaba decía algo como: "Hola bobas"…Siempre había un insulto o una palabra de mas en sus saludos…pero hoy era diferente.

-Ja, que palabras… ¿Por qué les diría algo malo a ustedes?- Dijo ella con el mismo tono de antes.

-Stacy, ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Nada, solo no se preocupen estoy bien. Y ustedes, como están?

¿Cómo están? A esta chica le estaba pasando algo, jamás había sido cortés con nosotras y ahora de repente es la chica más dulce que pueda existir en el mundo…acá había gato encerrado, y creo estar segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-Ah, estamos bien…- Conteste.

-Genial me alegro…- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su cara, en eso su celular sonó, y lo miro- Me tengo que ir…nos vemos.

Espere a que se vaya y hable:

-No creen que le está pasando algo?

-Aja…-Dijo Sam

Carly me miro con una expresión picara…esa cara no me gustaba, sabía lo que significaba y yo no estaba dispuesta a cumplir con sus caprichos…

-Oye Shira, no quieres seguirla para descubrir que trama…- Dijo con una sonrisa provocadora en su rostro.

-Oh no. No voy a seguirla, ni en un millón de años voy a hacerlo.- Refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos.

Sam y Carly se miraron y al mismo tiempo las dos dijeron…

-¡SI, SI LO HARAS!

-Pero-

-Pero, nada, lo harás y punto.- Dijo Sam antes de retirarse con Carly.

Sí, esas son mis amigas, así de "normales"…

* * *

De esta manera fue como me decidí, digo, como me obligaron, a seguir a Stacy por el resto de la semana…descubrí que ella sufría de una enfermedad llamada "AMOR". La enfermedad más horrible que puede existir. Comienza como un simple sentimiento hacia la otra persona, sigue con un pequeño enamoramiento, luego ese "PEQUEÑO" enamoramiento comienza a fortalecerse y a crecer; hasta que termina siendo un amor interminable por alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existes. Claro, que para algunas personas es horriblemente hermoso y para otras es lo mismo que estar en un manicomio. ¿Si me comprenden?

* * *

Al cabo de 7 días me dispuse a interrogar a Stacy para que ella admitiera que estaba saliendo con alguien y nos digiera quien era esa persona…El timbre del recreo sonó y todos los estudiantes salimos de nuestros salones. Era el momento perfecto para comenzar con las preguntas…

-¡Hola chicas!- Dijo entre una sonrisa.

-Hola Stacy- Respondimos las tres juntas.

-Stacy, ahora que estas de tan buen humor y no te enojas tan fácilmente…te voy a preguntar algo… ¿Por alguna casualidad, estas saliendo con alguien?- Pregunte mientras me cubría con mi mochila para amortiguar el golpe que, probablemente, me iba a regalar.

-Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír… la verdad, no me esperaba esa reacción.

-Curiosidad.- Respondí cortante.

-Hoy no vino…pero… si quieren, mañana se los presento…de hecho íbamos a ir al cine y, si tienen ganas, pueden venir con nosotros…yo invito.

-O…OK- Dije algo confundida.

Pasamos el resto del recreo hablando pavadas, hasta que el timbre sonó y volvimos a clases…

Las horas pasaron y ya todos nos estábamos yendo…me despedí de mis amigas y volví a mi casa.

* * *

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció?...Aburrido, largo, corto, entretenido… ¿Les gusto?...Bien, quiero aclarar, antes de despedirme, que esta historia será continuada al termino de mi fic **_**"Un libro y una leyenda"**_** Que claro, ya está llegando a su fin…Lamento con todo mi corazón toda la tardanza, pero espero que entiendan que todo esto es por culpa de la escuela…En fin...Dejen sus reviews, besotes para todos y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic, que como ya dije será continuado al termino de **_**"Un libro y una leyenda"**_**…Nos leemos luego…cuídense!**


End file.
